freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sash Lilac
Sash Lilac, who is commonly known as Lilac, is a half-water dragonhttp://www.galaxytrail.com/forum/index.php/topic,615.msg18915.html#msg18915 of unknown origins, believed to be the last in existence. At a young age, she was trained by the Red Scarves, a underground guild of thieves and assassins.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) This is where she met Carol, who she became best friends with after having a brief rivalry with her.Freedom Planet 2 - Characters With Spade, another member of the Red Scarves, they participated in martial arts tournaments to earn the prize money. However, in order to find her place in life, Lilac, along with Carol, left the Scarves to live independentlyFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu). Since then, they've been living in a treehouse hidden deep in the forests of Dragon Valley, stealing from the rich, since her past affiliations made it difficult to find any other means of survival. Appearance Lilac is a purple colored, teenage mixed breed water dragon of slightly over average height with purple colored twin ponytails. She at first wears a blue outfit with a dark blue waist belt, blue gloves with a yellow thong, and blue shoes with bolts of lightning on it.Lord Brevon Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more than willing to help those in trouble or in need.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Dragon Valley (Meet Lilac and Carol) She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jade Creek Cave (What Do We Do Now) Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. History Freedom Planet One day, on one of their planned raids, a mysterious spaceship attacked by some of Shuigang's choppers, crashes into the Valley. Lilac's heroism gets the best of her, so she decides to investigate the crash site. Upon arriving, she meets and saves Torque from one of Serpentine's rockets. Torque, disguised as a "Shellduck", informs the two girls about Zao's intentions of stealing the Kingdom Stone and both are making their way to the ancient temple. After witnessing the theft of the relic by their old friend, SpadeFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Encounter With Spade), the cave inside the temple collapses and the girls escape, seperated from each other. They unite again and Carol notices that someone's following them. It is revealed that Milla, an orphan hound living alone the woods, pulled Carol from the cave. It doesn't take long for Lilac to befriend her and invite her to live with them in their Treehouse. Later that night, Torque reveals himself as a Spectrum Chaser and tells the girls about Lord Brevon and his plans to ignite a civil war between the Three Kingdoms to steal the Kingdom Stone to repair his warship, the Dreadnought, so that he and his army can leave Avalice and continue his galactic conquest. Learning of this, Lilac, Carol and Milla volunteers in helping Torque stop Brevon and his army and to save Planet Avalice from the brink of civil war. Powers & Abilities Lilac was trained in martial arts by the Red Scarves and is very athletic. At some point, she developed her own fighting style of using her twin tails to whip and cut through opponentsm, also often attacks with kicks, but lacks an attack with bigger range. * Dragon Boost: The technique she's most known for. She charges all her energy and launches herself in high-speed to clash into her opponent. * Boost Breaker: In the middle of the Dragon Boost, the can cancel it and create an aerial shockwave. * Dragon Cyclone: She spins herself horizontally to hit opponents with her hair and to stay a bit longer mir-air. * Dive Kick: From mid-air, she kicks multiple times diagonally downwards the opponent. * Rising Slash: She makes an uppercut using her hair. Relationships Carol: '''Lilac once playfully described Carol as "like her tail always right behind her".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Crash Site (Meet Serpentine and Torque) Although they started out as rivals when they first joined the Red Scarves, the two became the best of friends and usually get along famously. Freedom Planet 2 - Characters However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants". During the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. When Carol saw Lilac severely injured from Brevon's shock torture, she broke down in tears and blamed herself for running off on her own.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Brevon Encounter) '''Milla: At first, Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, like when she asked if she could touch her hair, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes a big-sister figure to her, also acting as a protector, like when she told her to stay with Carol while she went off to rescue Torque alone. What's more, when Lord Brevon brainwashed and mutated Milla, Lilac went berserk.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 3 (Brevon Appears) As she delivered the final blow to the defeated Brevon, she shouts out "Nobody....Hurts....Milla!!!"Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 4 (Ending), this shows how much Lilac cares about her young friend and how personal she took it. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Torque: After Torque's ship crash landed, Lilac found and saved him from Serpentine. Later, he tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone and they make their way to the Ancient Temple, just to realize he was right. They agree to help him out after he told him who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (Torque Revealed) Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantineFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Royal Palace Throne Room (Lilac's Apology) and when Brevon abducted him, she rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Spade: Years ago, Lilac used to be part of the Red Scarves alongside Spade. Lilac feels guilty for something she did to him in the past, stating she was scared and didn't know what she was doing.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Battle Glacier (Team Meeting) Any other part of her history with Spade is currently unknown. Other Appearances Runbow In April 2016, Sash Lilac was added to a game called Runbow, where a variety of characters races each other. She is known mostly for her self-repeating appearance, as when she jumps she always shouts "Cyclone", like she does in Freedom Planet. Indie Pogo In April 5th, 2017 Sash Lilac was announced as one of the playable characters for the upcoming game, Indie Pogo. Trivia *Lilac's first name, Sash, is a variant of the name Russian name Sasha and means "Defender of the people" or "Protector of men". *The Lilac is a purple flower that is often a symbol for love. *Ziyo Ling's version of Lilac likes ghost movies and hip hop, but hates onions. My Sweet Purple *Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fins underneath them (like seen on Merga), but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing, if not deaf without her earpieces. *During early development of Freedom Planet, Lilac was a hedgehog, much like the game's original inspiration: Sonic the Hedgehog. She was eventually changed to a dragon after people complained about her looking too similar to Sonic. *Also, it was planned that Lilac was supposed to have a living father. He was supposed to be an NPC and he looked similar to Lilac in design. His existence was eventually scrapped with the hub worlds all together and with Freedom Planet 2 rewriting Lilac to be the "only water dragon in existence" besides Merga it's clear he never existed in the new canon. Strife also confirmed the character to be considered non-canon. https://twitter.com/SDiDuro/status/843242995768053760 *In Time attack, when idling, Lilac will say three lines referring to player's idling: ** "Hey C'mon". **"What's wrong"? **"Do you want to get a bad time"? *Freedom Planet 2 continues to have idle quotes: **"Whenever you're ready". **"Hey C'mon". * In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac idolizes when being revived: ** "You won't win that easy!" Gallery Lilac Old.png|Lilac's Original Design SashLilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Fp2_lilac2.png|Lilac image from Freedom Planet 2 Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo1 1280.png|Lilac image by TysonTan Lilac-concept2.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Lilac-concept1.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable